Universal Nashville Resort's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends (Mason Attractions version)
Universal Nashville Resort's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends (stylized as UNR's Halloween SPOOKtaclaur Weekends) is a day and nightly family Halloween event held at three theme parks at Universal Nashville Resort It allows guests of all ages to dress up their costumes and enter in both parks to enjoy various family-friendly Halloween-related activities and entertainment, such as going trick-or-treating for candies from park's characters. Each of those parks occurs exclusively at weekend of October like Saturdays (for Halloween Hollywood & Halloween Islands) and Sundays (for Halloween Islands & Spooky Safari), while the resort's other Halloween event Halloween Horror Nights, which is aimed at guests age 13 and older, occurs every nightly weekdays for two of each parks, like Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for Universal Studios Tennessee's Hollywood of Horror & Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee's Islands of Fear and Tuesdays and Thursdays for Universal Metazoa Tennessee's Savage Safari. Edit This Page..... Parks [[Universal Studios Tennessee (Mason Attractions version)|'Universal Studios Tennessee']]' - Halloween Hollywood' Halloween attractions * Ghostbusters Dance Party '''- a dance club that takes place at the Minions Club. * '''Frankenstein's Laboratory - an interactive station where guests can create their own monster a la Frankenstein. * Scared Shrekless 4D Trick or treat spots * Gru's Goodies Spot '- with Gru, Lucy Wilde, the minions, Dr. Nefario, Margo, Edith & Agnes * '''Celebrities Sweets Spot '- with Golden Age celebrities like Elvis Presley * TBA * 'Toon Treats '- with Woody Woodpecker, Fievel, Scooby Doo, Bugs Bunny, and SpongeBob SquarePants * '''It's the Great Pumpkin Maze, Charlie Brown! - TBA * Ninja Turtles Treat Sewer '- with TBA * '''Sesame Street Friends' Candy Shop '- with TBA * 'Krusty the Clown's Barrel of Candy '- with Krusty the Clown, Bart and Lisa Simpsons * '''DC Comics Superheroes Candy Area - with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern and Cyborg * Princess Peach's Treat Spot '''- with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Bowser and Donkey Kong * '''Trick or Treating at Sweets from Sugarplum's '- with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore [[Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee (Mason Attractions version)|'Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee]]' - Halloween Islands' Halloween attractions * TBA Trick or treat spots * Toon Treats '- with Woody Woodpecker, Scooby Doo, Bugs Bunny, and SpongeBob SquarePants [[Universal Metazoa Tennessee|'Universal Metazoa Tennessee]]' - Spooky Safari' Halloween attractions * Spiders, Mice and Bats, Oh My! - A show that tells about the creepiest creatures of the planet. * Creepy Crawlies Alive! - an exhibition with oversized insect models. * Deep Sea Adventure - a dark ride where visitors take a dive into the deep to encounter the creepy lifeforms swimming there. Trick or treat spots * Mother Metazoa's Treat Treasure * Minionmals Candy Spot * Sesame Street Friends' Candy Shop * King Julian's Royal Candy Throne * Po's Temple of Sweetness * Blu and Jewel's Candy Nest * Flipper's Treat Bay * The Spooky Krab * Sid's Candy Cave * Equestrian Candy Castle * Piggy Candy Island * Max's Dogbowl Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Events Category:Events Category:Universal events